Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Valentine Taylor
Summary: PG for a couple of swears. Not bad ones though. OK, this is SORATO. No one flame me because you don't like the couple. If you read it, it's your fault! Just kidding! Constructive critisism is acceptable, but no mean flames OK? Thanks, enjoy!


Author's notes:OK, here is a new fic.Sorry guys, I have no excuse as to why I haven't written anything in forever.Anyway, this is a song fic.I hope you like it!Oh yeah, Neil is just some random name I used.He is just some random guy I used to be Sora's ex.Also, the song lyrics were hard to type into parts.Matt sing R.M. and Sora sings C.A.If you have heard the song, it's basically that, except the first chorus is all Matt.Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon characters, or the song lyrics.The song is Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera "Nobody Wants to be Lonely".

# Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

By: Valentine Taylor

::_Flashback_::

"I'm sorry Sora, it's over."Sora couldn't believe her ears.

"Wh…what?"

"It's over.I guess I don't love you as much as I thought I did," Neil repeated himself.

Sora felt as if she had been stabbed with a thousand knives at once.She felt tears come to her eyes._No, Sora, control yourself.Don't let that jerk see you cry,_ she scolded herself.She swallowed hard, and with her last ounce of strength, she replied, "Well, then, good- bye."With those words said she turned and walked, as calmly as she could, away from the guy who had just shattered her heart.As soon as Sora had gone around the corner, the tears cascaded from her eyes.She ran as fast as she could through the crowded hall to the bathroom.She collapsed into the chair that occupied the corner of the large bathroom.

A few minutes later the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class."Great, now I'm late," she said out loud to herself, and walked over to the mirror."And I look like hell!"She turned on the cold water and splashed her face.She grabbed a paper towel."Trust that stupid ass to dump me between classes."She dried her face and applied new eye shadow.She gave herself one last glance, and ran out of the restroom.

::_End Flashback_::

Sora didn't think she could ever fall in love like that again.Until one day, 2 months later…

Sora sat alone in her bedroom with the lights dimmed, looking out the window at the cars passing below.The darkness around her displayed her mood.She had seen Neil with another girl earlier that week, and it had really gotten to her.She didn't understand why, the break-up had been 2 months ago.But for some reason her heart had shattered once again, seeing another girl in his arms.She hadn't gone to school the entire week, for fear she might see the two together again.

Sora heard a soft knock on her door."Come in," she said, quite monotonously.She never looked away from the window.The door opened, and someone entered the room.She really didn't care who it was.

~~~

(Matt)

There you are

In a darkened room

And you're all alone

Looking out the window

You're heart is cold and lost the will to love

Like a broken arrow

Here I stand in the shadows

~~~

Realizing she wasn't going to say anything, he spoke up."Hey Sora.I brought some of your work for you.History and Science."He slowly walked over to where the girl was sitting. He glanced out the window."What are you looking at?"He asked, trying to spark a conversation.

Sora replied to his first remark, ignoring the second."Thank you.Now please, just go," she said sourly.

Matt gave up and instead of provoking the girl, walked to her desk, placed the papers there, and walked to the door.Then he turned."I know you don't want to stay alone forever, Sora," he said gently.Sora turned sharply and shot her hand out, her finger pointing at the door.Without another word, Matt left the apartment.As soon as she heard the front door close, she began to sob quietly."He's right," she whispered to herself.

~~~

(Matt)

Come to me, come to me

Can't you see that

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry

~~~

As Matt exited the building, he looked back at his friend's window.He saw her looking out._I wish I could just tell her how I feel, how I have always felt._He brought his eyes down and continued walking._I just can't tell her now.She's still blocking everyone out.If I tell her now, she'll think I'm mocking her.I have to tell her soon though.I can't wait much longer._

_ _

_~~~_

_ _

(Matt)

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely so why

Why don't you let me love you

~~~

For the next few days, Sora spirits slowly rose.While she did stay home for that time, she thought about Matt's words._"I know you don't want to stay alone forever, Sora."_Sora knew he was right.She really did want someone to love her.The feeling of being needed made her complete, she realized.

The following Monday, Sora went to school.At lunch, she caught up with Matt. 

"Hey, nice to see you here again," Matt greeted the girl.

"Hi Matt.I want to apologize for the way I treated you when you came over last week.I acted like a jerk."Sora caught Matt's eyes.

"It's alright.You weren't feeling all that great.It happens to the best of us."

"I'm forgiven?"

"You don't need forgiveness if there was nothing to be sorry about," he said, giving her his best smile.

"Thanks Matt," Sora said, smiling as well.Then her face became serious."You were right though.I don't want to be alone.I… I feel like something is missing, you know?Part of me is just… gone."

"I wish I could help, but I'm just a friend."_Wow Matt, smooth.That sounded so stupid,_ he thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Thanks.This is something I need to do without you guys I guess," Sora replied.If she thought Matt's last remark was idiotic she didn't show it."Well, I gotta go.My next class is on the other side of the school."Sora stood up.

"OK, see you later," Matt said as the girl walked away.Sora waved to her friend and exited the cafeteria.

***

The day was over and Sora left the school to go home.She was almost out of the schoolyard when she heard her name being called.

"Sora, Sora, wait up."Matt was running towards her.She stopped and waited for the boy to catch up.As he approached her, he slowed to a casual walk.He ran his hand through his blonde hair.He put a silly grin on his face.Sora laughed._He's so cute!_

~~~

(Sora)

Can you hear my voice

Do you hear my song

It's a serenade

So your heart can find me

And suddenly you're flying down the stairs

Into my arms, baby

~~~

Matt took Sora's hand and led her to a quiet corner of the schoolyard."Sora, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Promise not to laugh at me?"Matt looked into her eyes, his blue ones filled with seriousness.

"Why would I do that," Sora asked, her look matching his.

"OK."He took a deep breath."Sora, I want you to give _me_ a chance."Sora stared at him, unsure of what to say.After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she found her voice.

"Matt, I…" Her voice faltered, and she became silent once more.

"Sora?I'll understand if you don't want to."

"No, Matt."She looked deep into his eyes, as if studying his soul.She took his hands in hers."I want to."She smiled.

"You do?"Matt was amazed.He had expected her to laugh in his face, or say no!"I'm so glad!"

~~~

(Matt)

Before I start going crazy

Run to me 

~

(Sora)

Run to me

~

(M&S)

Cause I'm dying

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely so why

~

(Sora)

Why don't you let me love you

~

(Matt)

I want to feel you near me (feel you near me)

Just like the air you're breathing (breathing)

~

(Sora)

I need you here in my life

~

(M&S)

Don't walk away, don't walk away

~

(Matt)

Don't walk away, walk away

~

(Sora)

No, no, no, no

Nobody wants to be lonely

~

(M&S)

Nobody wants to cry

(Nobody wants to be lonely)

~

(Sora)

Nobody wants to cry

(My body's longing to hold you)

Is longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside

~

(M&S)

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely so why

~

(Matt)

Why don't you let me love you

~

(Sora)

Let me love you

~

(M&S)

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside

~~~

Matt wrapped his arms around Sora.They stayed in each other's arms until a voice interrupted them.

"Get a room!"The two blushed and turned to see the smiling face of Tai.With him was Izzy."So I guess you were able to cheer her up Matt?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you guys gonna being hugging and kissing and stuff every time we see you from now on," Izzy asked mischievously, pointing to Tai and himself.This just caused Matt and Sora to blush harder."Never mind, you just answered my question."

The four friends exited the schoolyard together, Sora feeling extremely complete.

The End

So what'd you think?Was that good/ bad/ strange?What?Tell me please!That's what the purple box is for!It won't take you that long, will it?Pleeeaaassse review!Hope you enjoyed the fic!

~Valentine Taylor~


End file.
